Victor Fürst
Victor Fürst (勝者主''Shōsha-nushi'') is the Leader of the Silver Eye organization, affiliated with the Black Blood Sect. Formerly at odds with Angelika Hartmann in his early days to maintain his cover as a Double Agent, he has a mutual understanding and rivaling relationship with her. Appearance: Victor protrays a man within his early to mid 20's, having smooth almost silky blonde hair that stretches down his bangs past his right eyepatch and over his temples and ears, showing he has no real pride in his appearance. The texture though has been a flair among women whenever he goes out on missions, though he dismisses the intentions entirely. He has a fair complexion, almost completely void of scars or impurities, with a few burns and bruises ever so slightly shown on his torso and shoulders, maintaining a perfect physical aptitude. He has striking, piercing blue eyes which can be said to be as accusatory as they are stoic, having rarely ever glared or even flashed killing intent at a man, feeling there's usually no need to do so when his profession speaks for itself. His attire when first seen is similar to that of mid 1700's era of german stylization. He has a white frilled collar shirt which his sleeves can be seen on either end past his coat. He wears a high collar brown, dark brown bordered trench coat, with several composite pockets on the outside and inside, showing off his gray suit jacket shirt within with brass buttons tucking neatly into his crossed dark brown belts which hold his armanents. He wears brown trousers that stretch down to his dark brown boots, which also hold a few accessories of his choosing. Personality: Victor is a man who's profession has often spoken for him, when words do not seem apt. He is quite cynical, if not cold at times, showing a disposition with a calculated, logical mindset that sets off to a task and will do whatever it takes to accomplish it. For this reason, he embodies the principle of the Black Blood Sect's virtue of professionalism, disattachment, and unyielding ruthlessness. His mannerisms at time seem to clash with Angelika Hartmann's in the past, as he views Angelika's bonds with her companions to make herself weaker than she should be, as well as the fact that she tends to evaluate things in a manner he says to be, "narrow-minded." Often during combat, Victor remains as silent as the grave, letting his actions speak for himself, never one to engage a conversation, even if its towards someone of distant respect or personal grudgery. He will often strike them where they're weak, not hesitate to play dirty, and use their own attachments and mannerisms against them, often seen as cruel or even a monster by those he's defeated or slain in combat. Synopsis: -The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows Affilitations: History: Powers/Abilities: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Weapons & Tech: Behind the scenes/Trivia: -Victor's appearance is based on the hit Anime series, Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto's action character, Kanna. Quote(s):